


My Dark Side

by AngelicDevil09



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Dark Character, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDevil09/pseuds/AngelicDevil09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri: The sweet, innocent and naive boy. But what if he isn't what everyone believed him to be? What if he is just hiding his dark side behind the facade of a happy-go-lucky boy? This one shot features a dark Yuri and has some themes that might disturb some people. Proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> There are themes in this story that will disturb younger audience so proceed with caution. Has animal torture, human torture with the mention of torture of devices

_**I think we all have a little dark side that we keep under wraps** _

_**Fred savage** _

**My Dark Side**

World is a cruel place. The faster we realize it the better off we are. Of course, others prefer to ignore it. They prefer to be oblivious to all the wrong doings that happen all around them. They choose to ignore death and the fact that it is stalking their every move waiting to claim them at any moment.

Everyone thinks that a child grows up to be like his mother or father. I am born to prove them wrong. I have neither my mother's loving heart nor my father's trustworthiness. But I smile, and no one else is any wiser to my true nature.

I have a feeling that they wouldn't approve of it much. And if they didn't approve, they would not be alive to disapprove.

It is easy to smile, look innocent and act like I don't know anything. At the same time, it is extremely frustrating. My frustration reaches its peak one day. That is the day I punch my coach. Not that I regret it. The others think that it is because of my 'sense if justice'.

Pah.

I punch the coach because of his behavior towards me. Sanata, my teammate, has told me about how the coach had called me a 'useless bastard' behind my back. I hadn't had a chance to punch him. So I take the next chance I get. I probably would've killed him if they didn't pull me back.

Another misconception that others have about me is that I love baseball. I actually loathe it. I have yet to understand the logic behind hitting a ball and running around the field. Well, if the bat is being used to hit someone then...

That is another reason why I punch the coach. I know it will get me kicked off the team. I didn't need to act like a baseball fanatic anymore.

And these idiots still think that I did it for a noble cause.

They don't understand that no one in this world helps others without a reason. There is always a motive, known or unknown.

**OooO**

At 13 years old, I am already well acquainted with the different ways of killing a person. With torture. But I have yet to test my skills. I still have to find a victim. At last, I settle on a classmate of mine, Gino. He is tall and athletic. His parents are rich and just because of that reason he acts like he owns the world. He often bullies me. He deserves something in return.

I know his habits. As I wait for him to pass by in the abandoned alley by the most run down area in town, I reflect on how funny it is that the golden boy of our school is a gay prostitute. I know he doesn't do it to earn money but to have sex. As he passes by, I lunge out with my baseball bat and hit him on the head. There is a resounding crack as the bat collides with his head. He crumples to the ground. Looks like my baseball bat was some good after all.

I drag him to the abandoned warehouse nearby and tie him up on a chair. Then I wait for him to wake up.

I still have my school bag with me. As he wakes up, the shock visible on his face as he looks at me, he starts to strain against the ropes in an attempt to free himself. I say nothing, waiting for him to realize that it is fruitless to try to escape. He eventually stops and glares at me.

"What do you want?" His voice is rough. Too rough.

Instead of replying, I start removing various instruments from my bag. I enjoy the horrified look on his face as he realizes what these instruments are.

"You won't do anything to me….." It is a statement more to himself then to me.

At first I take the thumb crusher. The device consists of three upright metal bars, between which I place his thumbs. He tries to pull away but since his hands were tied to the arms of the chair there is little he can do. The wooden bar slowly slid down along the metal bars, pressing the thumbs against the bottom. I stuff his scarf, which had been hanging around his neck, into his mouth to muffle the screams. The screw pressed the wood bar downward, crushing his both the thumbs painfully. He tries to cry out but it is of no use. No one can hear him.

I slowly remove the device from his thumbs satisfied with the damage. But this is only one part of the tortures that lay ahead of him. I smirk as I look at his tear stained face. One at a time.

Next day school is closed due to the death of the Golden Boy, Gino Korari who had been found in warehouse bleeding to death. By the time an ambulance had arrived he had already given up. The mutilated body was too much for the parents too bear. The worst possible thing is that the heart is found to be missing. The mother had to be put under special care unit for several days.

The case is closed as the work of a psycho.

I mourn with my class mates. No one should know my other side. Not now.

The only other person who might have come close to uncovering my hidden side is a boy in middle school, Ken Murata. I know, the moment I see him that he us someone to be wary off. The way his glasses glints to the way he looks- no, _observes_ \- me is enough to put me on my guard.

I have a feeling that he can read minds. Not that I believe in such nonsense. The mind is a complicated thing, it isn't a book that can be opened and read at anytime. But it is very easy to read the emotions on the faces of people and deduce what they are thinking.

And he is able to do that. So I keep my poker face on whenever I am near him.

I consider myself lucky when he leaves after 2 years and I am free to act as I want.

**OooO**

Another annoying person in my life is Shouri. I might have never met anyone as annoying as him. Constantly hovering around, making me feel inferior. The only reason I keep him around is because of his contacts. Or rather, contact. Bob.

The day Bob meets Shouri in the park; I pretend to be asleep as I listen intently to their conversation. The words replay in my mind everyday as I try to make sense of it.

Some people were going to take me away in the future. But why and for what?

'Let me see them try.' Had been my first thought.

Little did I know that I am about to go to them myself.

**OooO**

I consider it an achievement that I manage to hide my true nature for 15 years of my life. Not even my own mother knows about how cruel I can be of how cruel I have been.

As I cycle back home, I come upon two small kittens. To others it might look cute but for me they are prey. I can feel the monster in me awaken as a cruel smirk lights up my face.

I get down and gather the kitchens up in my arms. I leave my bicycle as I make my way through a small alley way. My bag hung limply by my side as I strapped it on my shoulders. I come upon a deserted building and enter it without hesitation. The room is big and has a high ceiling. Light pours in from a single solitary window high up in the room.

I let the kittens down as they try to adjust to the change in surroundings. The place is entirely dark except for some sunshine coming from the window. Some light also made its way from the space under the door.

They purr and look at me. Their beautiful black fur stands up. They can guess what is going to happen to them. Taking a big- not to mention sharp- knife from my school bag, I catch one of the kitten in my hand. I always have the knife in my bag. It has proven useful on many occasions.

The kitten squirms, trying to escape. The other kitten looks at me with its large green- eyes so much like his brother.

I turn my attention back to the kitten in my hand. I slowly start carving it. As blood slowly starts to splatter against the ground, I hold the disfigured kitten away from me. It wouldn't do to get blood on my school uniform.

The kitten in my hand struggles as he tries to escape. I start to get angry. So I decide to shut him up. I cut off its mouth and nose. The only thing left is a huge gaping hole and his beautiful green eyes. His throat and wind pipe is clearly visible. I can feel the blood all over my hands. I point my knife right over the spot where his heart is. I let the knife sink into his fur as he struggles. Though his struggles got weaker and weaker until it finally stops altogether as the light fades out of his beautiful green eyes, leaving it blank.

I smile in triumph as I peel off the rest of his skin. I slowly cut of the skin covering his heart. I am careful not to let any blood touch my school jacket though my hands are totally soaked in blood. Not only my hands but also the fur of the other kitten is covered with the blood of his brother. The blood is not clearly visible but the dampness of its fur indicates that the blood has fallen on him.

Oh well. It will soon join its brother.

But before that...

I turn my attention back to the dead kitten. I have peeled off its skin and now have a clear view of its still heart. I grin as I put my hand in and extract it. The blood vessels connecting it with the rest of its body snap as I pull it out roughly in my impatience. It is small, but it will be enough for me.

For now.

But before I can sink my teeth into it, the other kitten began mewing. I look up, just in time to see it slip out from a small gap from under the door.

I curse. I had forgotten about the gap under the door in my eagerness to taste the heart. But that aside, I have to now go behind the kitten and bring it back. I look at the heart in my hands and frown. I can't eat it now. I vow to torture the kitten to death before eating its heart as I clean my hands at the conveniently placed wash basin near the door. I leave the heart near the kitten in hopes of coming back to eat it.

Looking presentable, I run toward my bicycle with my school bag held tightly in one hand.

I have to find that kitten.

I see it sitting near my bicycle. I growl in anger as I run faster.

Big mistake.

It senses me coming and letting out a howl that sounds a lot like a baby crying, he darts off as I jump on my bicycle ready to chase it.

I turn around the corner just in time to see it go into the park. I top at the entrance and scream, "Stop!"

Another mistake.

I look up to see 3 guys staring at me with bemusement. But my attention is held by the boy who is surrounded by them. Murata Ken. I frown.

They splutter some nonsense that I don't even listen to. I reply automatically as I try to spot the kitten. There are tiny droplets of blood on the ground but none of the people seem to notice it.

I look back at the three bullies. I have trained myself to respond in a way that looks noble to others. I didn't give a damn about what they wanted from Ken Murata but I have my appearances to keep up.

So I blabber some nonsense about bullying and all. I focus back my attention back on Murata. Did he just smirk? My attention turns back to the bullies as they start to get angry. Even my anger is being awakened.

I try to look at Ken Murata. But he has disappeared.

What a coward!

The bullies catch me and take me into the ladies washroom. I protest and act likes an innocent boy. I can take them on if they cone individually. But even I am not a fool to try to take them on together.

So I grit my teeth as they push my head into the toilet bowl.

What I don't expect is to be pulled into a world with enormous power which I can control and rule over without worrying about the consequences.

**OooO**

These crazy people are throwing purple apples at me. I don't even know who they are.

Then, comes a man. He is powerfully built and looks capable of terrible violence. I inwardly smile at that. I like that. The man grabs my head and squeezes it. The pain is terrible. It goes through every nerve of my body and I let out a short scream. He drops me to the ground and I can suddenly understand what he is saying. Though the head squeezing has helped me, I feel a cold fury spreading through my body. No one has the right to hurt me. This man would pay.

But before I can do anything, I hear loud sounds. I turn back to see more men coming on horses. Before I can register what is happening, something lifts me up. My first response would have been to struggle if I hadn't looked up. It is a flying skeleton that has lifted me up. I narrow my eyes and decide to find out more about it later. Maybe I can slowly take it apart bone by bone and understand how it flies. I wonder if real human bones can be changed into this thing.

The man, Conrart Weller, claims that he has come to escort me to the Castle. I refrain myself from asking too many questions. When we reach a small cabin, I am immediately engulfed by a beautiful man. Gunter von Christ. My first instinct is to kick him but I stop myself just in time. It wouldn't be good to make enemies now. And I need answers.

As I sit in the room, huddled with blankets, I question them. They say that I have to kill humans. Inwardly I smirk and think, 'I am already an expert in that.' But outwardly I pretend to be horrified. The horse that is given to me is a vile creature which I hate on sight. I know that he too doesn't like me too much. The feeling is mutual.

As the horse trots on the path to the castle, I study the people waving on both sides of the street and smirk. This is my true place.

**OooO**

I clench and unclench my fist as I pace around the room trying to curb the anger in me.

Pacing is not helping so I just plop down on the bed. How dare the brat insult my mother like that? Sure, she is annoying but she is the one who bought me in this world. I have already tolerated a lot from this small group of imbeciles who call themselves 'Demons'. If they only knew what a real demon is like.

I smirk. Gwendal von Voltaire. He is a man to reckon with. He looks strong but I know that he has some weakness. I just have to find it.

Cecelia von Spitzberg was Gods- if such an entity even existed- gift to men. I had hoped to elongate our experience in the bath but if I moved too fast, it will put serious doubts in the minds of my 'retainers'.

Oh well. All in due time.

And then there is Conrart Weller. My so called God Father as I recently find out after the short sword- or rather baseball- practice. He even gives me a small blue stones that seems to glow very so often. This man has a tortured past. That much is clear from his eyes. I will never forgive him for naming me so stupidly. And I know that there is a deeper meaning to the stone he gave me. I just have to find out what.

Gunter von Christ comes close to Shouri at being the most irritating person I have ever met. The way he glomps me makes me want to cut off his hands and feed it to wolves. And from wolves I remember...

Last but not in anyway the least- Wolfram von Bielefeld. My fiancé. The mere word fills me with distaste. He is attractive. I admit it. He gets his looks from Celi so it isn't a big surprise. But he is too arrogant, too full of himself to see anything else. He has to be eliminated son. The only thing left is to find a way to do it. And tomorrows duel might be a good opportunity.

These irritating people have to be taken down one by one, slowly and painfully.

I grin as I close my eyes and fall asleep, my dreams filled with bloodshed, headless bodies and myself.

**OooO**

I am perfectly sure that Murata has something to do with the fact that I keep getting transported to Shin Makuko. This is the second time I am here in Shin Makuko and this time too Murata was near me. That guy has something to do with this.

The brat has started to call me a wimp. I suppress a growl and just spit out, "I am not a wimp." I am still smug about the fact that I managed to defeat him in the duel.

Pity that my powers ran out before I could tear him from limb to limb though. Everyone thinks that I don't remember anything that had occurred during the duel. But the truth is that everything is crystal clear to me.

And even when I had rescued the village from being burnt to flames, it isn't because I felt responsible or pity. It was due to my extreme anger at the man who had tried to kidnap me. The boy lay pitifully in my arms thought that the tears I shed were due to his injuries. What a fool! I would've killed him myself if I didn't have an image to uphold.

And now I have to go and search for a demon sword. I smirk. At last a task that is satisfactory.

Or so I think.

Disappointment soon turns to anger. This is the demon sword? It is an utterly useless weapon.

At least that's what I think until the so called weapon inhales a human soul and starts spilling out its power. I can feel it coursing through my veins. We are on a rampage and I love every minute of it! I would continue if only Weller- that bastard- did not come in the middle. He takes the sword and subdues it.

I snap my mouth shut. Now is not the time. I have to be patient.

**OooO**

Now I have no doubt at all in my mind that Murata surely has something to do with this travel. This is my 4th time visiting this world. And every time there is a new problem. This time it is of my 'twin'. Of someone impersonating me.

I very nearly laugh as they say this. There is no one who can copy me. Cause no one knows the real me. And if they knew they would not be alive to tell the tale.

So I go along with Gwendal, the brat and god father. There, by some coincidence, I and Gwendal are branded as elopers and thrown into jail. The only reason I hadn't cut Gwendals hand even if I would've enjoyed it is because I wouldn't know what to do if they set me free and imprisoned Gwendal.

Nicola had a chance to escape. I wasn't happy with it but I could pay her back later. I smirk. Yes, I could.

The women in the mine are dreary and boring. I am enraged that they put me in a woman mine but I could not do anything. At least not for a while. I keep my temper in check for as long as I can but I suddenly lost it. It isn't over the fact that they were burying a live baby but it is more related to the fact that they were wasting such a good meal.

In my fury, I have created the biggest monster I could. I am feeling strangely weakened. I know it has something to do with the stones and the land. But my fury was stronger then my weakness and I could use my powers without restraint. The only person brave enough to come up to me was Gwendal. And for that I respected him.

I can easily shred him to pieces but I am getting weaker and weaker. So I stop myself and reign in my powers. I have to take back the women to Shin Makuko but I don't really care about them. But it does help my image of the good king very much.

I needed the good king image so that when I strike, no one will be able to oppose me.

**OooO**

Being stuck with the brat isn't my idea of how I would like to spend the day. Yet here I am, sitting in middle of more than a dozen of some weird creature's eggs along with the brat.

I eye him. He is damn attractive. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing to be engaged to him after all. That is, if I can claim him without marrying him. The delicate skin of his taunts me. I want to slash it, just to see if it is as bloodless as it looks. He doesn't notice me staring at him.

I stop him from harming the creature not because it is a living thing and all the bullshit that I spew from my mouth. I let them live in the hopes that the creature in the cocoon will be something dangerous. Something suited as a pet to the Demon King.

But I am beyond disappointed after seeing the creatures. They are cute. Damn! I hate these kinds of things. While Gwendal loves them. He is a disappointment.

That bitch! Who does she think she is trying to assassinate me? The only reason I break her out of the dungeon and take her with me is to find out who had sent her to assassinate me.

The things I find out leave me in a state of frenzied excitement. So Gegen Huber had caused a war that resulted in complete bloodshed.

Maybe I could use him as my pawn.

But all my hopes are dashed when I find out that Nicole and Huber are lovers. There is no way he will go against his country anymore. The baby is born on the same night Gegen Huber is forgiven. The cute, wriggling little thing doesn't know what lay ahead.

As a matter of fact, neither did anyone else.

**OooO**

I'm more or less happy that I have landed in a barrel of beer this time. It has been a long time since I last drank beer and this world's beer was more intoxicating as compared to Earth's.

Conrart, Gunter and even that annoying child who I had to adopt to keep my 'innocent and sweet' image have come to receive me. It immediately put me on my guard. Gunter never comes to take me. What is different this time? The major defect of the sweet facade was that everyone thought I was too innocent and pure to be shown the horrors of the world and hence they hide things from me. The only person who doesn't hide anything from me is that Brat. That might be the only thing I respect him for.

Getting attacked is the worst. I wish I could unleash my power but another part of me was curious to what they wanted and with what they have shot Gunter with that made him drop like a fly. We run into a Church. It almost makes me snort. The filthy humans of this world also believed in God. Little did they know that when I get started, there will be no God to save them from me.

The following fight is ferocious. My respect for Conrart rose a bit. He might be a complete pushover when it comes to me but he knows how to wield a sword. But then someone chopped away his arm. I watch hungrily and want to continue to observe the carnage but I am thrown backwards and fall into the water.

Damn it!

**OooO**

Flynn is beautiful. Not as beautiful as Lady Celi- I doubt anyone could reach that level of beauty- but she is beautiful then most of the women I have met in my short lifetime. It takes everything I have not to ravish her then and there itself.

My raging hormones aside, my theory is proven true that Murata is somehow involved in all this. This time he too comes along with me and no matter how many times I request, demand or beg for an explanation his answer always remain the same.

"I am Ken Murata. Your classmate for 2 years in Middle School."

I could feel my Maryuko spiking higher as he repeats these words again and I am sure he could feel it too but neither of us says anything. We are currently on a ship, being led to Big Flynn thinks that she can easily fool us. Little does she know that I am aware of all her plans. I am just playing along for now.

After all, that's what a gentleman does.

**OooO**

As the darkness consumes me I feel powerful like never before. It was enticing. I can feel myself getting lost within it and I have no problem with that.

But suddenly, I feel a force hit me, holding me back. I shudder with irritation as I glance around to see who is stopping me from mixing with the darkness. And there I see him, Ken Murata. A solemn expression on his face with his hand outstretched, he looks at me without any sign of fear. As if daring me to do my best to break out of his hold. I know I can't do it. And I know I am not ready to embrace the darkness yet.

I look back at the Forbidden box that had been opened with the wrong key- which ironically turns out to be Conrarts arm all along- by that complete buffoon Maxine.

I decide to close it. For now.

I know that there will soon come a time when I will open it by myself. And that time I will be ready for it.

I have no interest in representing Caloria. They can rot for all I care. I might have a chance to have fun with Lady Flynn- if not alive then dead. But it is a chance to go to Big Shimaron and observe my enemy. We are joined with Wolfram and Yozak. I have a feeling that I am about to meet Conrart again. Logic is saying he is dead but my instincts are indicating that he is alive.

The snow sled race, according to me, is pitifully easy. We win and go into the finals. The stadium is big and a huge crowd fills the stands. I know that they are thirsty for some bloodshed and they are about to get some. Wolfram goes in first. I don't have much hope for him seeing how he had been so pitifully defeated by me in the duel. I never expect him to win in less than 3 minutes. He has by far exceeded my expectations. Maybe he is useful.

Yozak loses. Though it is all that Flynn's fault. She is a woman after all. There is nothing more that can be expected of them. They are a lower species that should be dominated by men yet think of themselves as superior. One such example is Anissina von Kabelnikoff. She thinks she is a great woman and all the men are useless. Even Gwendal is afraid of her. That isn't surprising. He might look mighty and strong on the outside but on the inside he is utterly weak.

Her ideals are completely different from her appearance. While she thinks she is strong from inside her body is small and petite. I look forward to working on her after my plans are in motion. She will then know her place.

Next is my turn. Murata just keeps on staring at me. It unnerves me. But I still act scared. I know he isn't fooled by my facade but Wolfram and Yozak truly believes it. The truth is that I am happy that I could at last have my part in all this. It was frustrating to watch from the sidelines. There is not enough blood spilled to appease me and I am eager to spill some myself.

Mu opponent doesn't really surprise me even though my expression says the opposite. I already know that Conrart is still alive thanks to my instincts. Though I hadn't expected him t have both his arms. This intrigues me. So there is another kind of magic that I don't know about.

A shout indicates the start of the match. The small smile that had appeared on my lips after seeing Conrart disappears. He is going to pay for betraying me.

He is going to pay with his life.

**OooO**

Julia was an extraordinary woman. That is the general opinion. But no one knows about her hidden side. About how she suffered from anger management and mood swings. I come to know all of this from Gisela. I am thankful that she doesn't know that Julia's soul is now mine. And the darkness in it has not yet been erased. If anything, it has increased.

Conrart is still alive. Just barely. I lose my temper and try to use my power in the arena but he survives. It makes my blood boil but I control it.

Murata and I return back to Earth before I can go back to extract my revenge from Conrart. Even on Earth, I am unable to concentrate on anything else except for Conrarts betrayal. My mind is filled with plans but I will not be able to execute them if I am stuck over here.

Then one day, Murata comes to me and claims that he can help me get back. I am suspicious at first but my eagerness to get revenge wins over my suspicions and I agree. We both set out and as we reach Shin Makuko Wolfram, Gunter, Greta and Ulrike are there to greet us. Each and every one of them are irritating and merely pawns in my plans. That is the only reason I keep them around.

I nearly laugh as Gwendal kneels in front of me and apologizes for Conrart. Does he think I am so forgiving? But since I still have an image to maintain I smile and nod like an idiot. The only person who isn't fooled is Murata. But I am being to think that he doesn't care what I do. Or else he would have confronted me a long time back.

At last I find out who Murata is. The Great Sage. A 4000 years old soul who retains all he memories of its past life. I smirk. This changes things. If I can convince him to take my side, I can truly win.

The King of Francia is the biggest coward I have ever met. Unable to make decisions or take sides. He refuses to side with us or Big Shimaron. The box- th door to ultimate power- is rumored to be found in an old esoteric training ground. When we arrive at the ruins we are surrounded by Big Shimaron soldiers. That bitch Lyla has betrayed us.

They tie me to posts like I am some kind of god damned animal. As I see Conrart along with them, I nearly growl in anger. The Big Shimaron king is another coward hiding behind others.

Francia at last decides to join Shin Makuko as its ally. But I know that I will never forgive them for their betrayal in the first place no matter what they do now. The only good thing they do is to keep Conrart as a prisoner so that we can 'question' him. Little did anyone know that I had no wish to only question him. He will suffer.

He escapes. He escapes.

And later, he comes back and explains how this had all been the part of a plan.

But I knew better then to trust him now.

**OooO**

The baby looks delicious. It heart might be even more delicious. There are several kids but he looks the best of all. How many months, weeks and months had it been since I last tasted such a delicacy? Maybe, if I am lucky, I will be able to taste it once more.

I volunteer to take care of the baby- Eru, a filthy name- not because of letting Nicole and Huber enjoy but to search for a chance to cut him up. But the sexy but irritating Brat forces his company on me. The irritation he causes me isn't worth his sexiness. But I keep quiet.

The baby gets lost and everyone in the Castle starts searching for it.

All of a sudden a dragon appears. It takes my breath away. Here was a creature that is perfect for me. The ferocious creature glides through the air with no effort at all. I grin. I will make sure to put him under my control soon.

**OooO**

Elizabeth. I savor the name on my lips. She is sexy. Not as sexy as Lady Celi but equal to Wolfram. I am still angry by the fact that she is back of Wolfram- back of my Wolfram (he is mine to break)- but her body is every man's dream.

I think of releasing my power on her but I don't want to cause any damage to that nubile body of hers. When my plan succeeds, she will be on her knees begging me to take her. Until then she has to stay unblemished.

But when the brat comes in between my patience snaps. I stop them fighting and order them to go on a date with each other. I know that the Brat is too much in love with me to even think of doing anything with her.

Until the time for me to rule comes, she will stay clean. She, like the Brat, is mine to break.

**OooO**

The third box is in the Lake. The Lake that is being overlooked by the predecessor of Ulrike. Despite the fact that the land will become barren if we remove the box I want to do it. But my image has now become an obstacle. I am forced to leave it there and station guards to protect it.

But my luck turns for the good when Big Shimaron appears. With their help I manage to get the third box under the pretense that if we don't retrieve it then Big Shimaron will.

I could feel my Maryuko spiking higher when Adalbert kidnaps me to confirm that I indeed have Julia's soul. I then understand that he too is a pitiful person who is just living in the past. He is of no use to me. I would not mind if the volcano erupts and takes his life. The only problem is that even my life is at stake. And my life is too precious to be lost.

The 4th box is on Earth. I, Wolfram, Murata, Conrart and Gwendal go to Earth in order to retrieve the boxes. I am not really surprised when I find out that everyone in my family already knew of the Demon tribe. But I did act surprised to throw off suspicion.

As I enter the building in Switzerland, the warning bells in my head go off. There is something weird about the atmosphere. I have never met Bob personally unless the park incident is counted but Shori knew him. I am surprised when I learn that Gunter is with them. I didn't care about that man's life but the others did. And I cannot appear this callous to the other so Bob and I decide to battle it out with magic.

I win as expected. Bob gives me the final box.

The miasma is an interesting thing. I wonder if it can be caged and spread throughout. While others think that I am too trusting of others to be effected the truth is that I am an expert at hiding my true feelings. And I already knew that none of them were trustworthy so I didn't need any miasma to put a doubt in me.

**OooO**

I understand why Murata was so quiet about me.

He is still in love with Shinou. With the past.

I nearly snort when I understand it but I am not about to protest about it. It is to my advantage after all. He hopes to bring Shinou back through me. But that would mean that the darkness will absorb me and I have no intention of letting that happen.

As I stand in front of the forbidden boxes to seal them, I sense movement behind me. I could have easily stopped him with the flick of my wrist but I don't. I needed the darkness in the box to be released. And it is released.

At last, I and the darkness are one. For how long have I been waiting for this moment? It seems like since the day I was born I have been incomplete. But now, after I embrace my dark side and the darkness that everyone called Shousho, I felt string. I felt powerful.

I nearly laugh at Shinou when he enters my heart. He thinks he is affecting me badly. Taking over my body. Little does he know I am the one consuming him. Slowly. Piece by piece. The horrified look on his face is the last thing I see of him before he disappears.

The scared faces of my 'retainers' stare up at me. They might have never expected that their so called savior will be the one to lead them to their ultimate doom. I take in Wolfram's green eyes. It reminds me of the cat I had tried to kill. The cat that had led me to this world. Maybe I could save the Brat for the last. Savor the moments as I slowly slit his throat and watch the blood flow out as the light in his eyes bliw out.

Murata looks shocked. I know he expected Shinou to take over my body and use me as a rag doll. Unfortunately for him that isn't the case. I will be sure to work on him too.

Conrart will be the first one to go. He is the one I hate the most with a passion. He will suffer badly. He will feel every single thing I do to his body and he will cry for mercy. And get none.

The others stand like statues unable to believe what is happening.

The darkness is within me. And now I can destroy all of them one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. My interpretation of if Yuri had a dark side. I hope you liked it.


End file.
